Grimm Ma(c)ho
by Enma R. Eyes
Summary: Seorang Grimmjow Jeagerjaques yang terkenal macho ternyata maho! Lalu orang yang disukainya malah selalu membuatnya kesal dan sangat tidak peka. Namun, semarah apapun Grimm, ia tak pernah bisa menyakiti orang yang telah merebut perhatiannya. Akankah kisah cinta sang Penghancur berjalan mulus? AU and Yaoi. Gin Ichimaru adalah korban Grimm yang pertama, RnR please :3 newbie, nee #bow


Title:

**G**r**i**m**m** M**a**[c]**h**o

Author:

**E**n**m**a **R**. E**y**e**s**

Rating:

**T**

Genre:

**R**o**m**a**n**c**e** & **H**u**r**t**/**C**o**m**f**o**r**t

Casts:

**G**r**i**m**m**j**o**w **J**e**a**g**e**r**j**a**q**u**e**s

**U**l**q**u**i**o**r**r**a** S**c**h**i**f**f**e**r**

**G**i**n** I**c**h**i**m**a**r**u**

Disclaimer:

**B**l**e**a**c**h **m**i**l**i**k** p**a**k**p**o **T**i**t**e **K**u**b**o

**T**h**i**s **a**b**a**l **p**l**o**t **i**s **m**i**n**e

Warning:

**F**F **k**h**a**y**a**l**a**n **s**e**m**a**u** a**u**t**h**o**r**, a**p**r**e**s**i**a**s**i **b**u**a**t **p**e**r**a**s**a**a**n **s**u**k**a **s**a**m**a **u**l**q**u**i**-g**r**i**m**m XD

**y**a**o**i+**A**U, **y**a**n**g **p**a**l**i**n**g **p**e**n**t**i**n**g** O**O**C-**n**e**s**s **p**a**s**t**i** a**d**a, t**y**p**o**(s) **j**u**g**a **m**u**n**g**k**i**n** h**a**h**a** b**u**t **o**v**e**r**a**l**l** h**a**p**p**y **r**e**a**d**i**n**g** p**e**c**i**n**t**a **u**l**q**u**i**-g**r**i**m**m**!** ^v^

* * *

_chapter 1: _**Is It Love..?**

– _**Author POV –**_

Orang bilang kalau cinta itu bisa membutakan. Mungkin perkataan itu benar karena rupanya seekor siluman kucing /? yang sering dipanggil Grimmjow itu ternyata sedang galau berat sekarang.

Pemuda berambut biru mencolok itu sedari tadi hanya bisa menghela napas panjang sesekali, pikirannya sudah jauh melayang kemana-mana, bahkan kini ia hanya bisa duduk di sofa (tak terlalu) empuk yang ada di kamarnya. Sesekali ia meneguk air mineral yang ada diatas meja buffet yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah benar-benar gila! Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan, huh!? _Teme_!" ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah pemandangan yang pastinya jarang sekali terlihat. Bayangkan pria maskulin macam Grimmjow Jeagerjaques seperti kehilangan daya dan upaya karena serangan virus merah jambu yang sedang menghinggapinya sekarang.

_**TTOKK! TTOKK!**_ Suara pintu yang diketuk mulai menganggu keheningan kamar Grimmjow tapi sepertinya anggota Espada ke-6 ini tak menghiraukan suara ketukan itu. Lagi-lagi ia tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

_**TTOKK! TTOKK!**_ Suara ketukan pintu itu kembali terdengar. Kini intensitasnya lebih keras dan lebih banyak dibanding sebelumnya. Grimmjow yang mulai terganggu pun akhirnya bangkit dan mulai berjalan mendekati pintu kayu itu.

"Kau tuli ya, kenapa lama sekali membuka pintunya?! Dasar sampah," seorang pria dengan wajah pucat (tubuh juga pucat) dan berambut sehitam malam telah berdiri di depan Grimmjow.

Grimmjow hanya bisa menelan ludah. Kedua matanya hanya bisa menatap intens kedua manik bak permata zamrud milik anggota Espada ke-4 itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Hentikan tatapanmu itu, kau seperti orang tidak normal... dasar _maho_" Ulquiorra berbicara dengan ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa.

"A-aku tidak maho! _Teme_! Lagian kenapa kau datang ke kamarku?" akhirnya Grimmjow kembali sadar dari perasaan anehnya /?

"Tidak apa-apa, aku pikir kau mati dari kemarin tidak keluar kamar... jangan pikir macam-macam, Tuan Aizen juga mencarimu, makanya aku kemari" Ulquiorra membuang mukanya membuat Grimmjow lagi-lagi hanya bisa memandangi pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Memang benar sejak dilanda perasaan aneh yang katanya virus merah jambu itu, Grimmjow jadi lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya sendiri. Mungkin agar ia lebih tahu tentang apa yang terjadi padanya.

Sebuah senyuman kecil tampak terukir di wajah sangar Grimmjow. Melihat itu, Ulquiorra hanya bisa memandangnya aneh.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres denganmu, sebaiknya kau bicara dengan Gin. Mungkin kau sedang sakit jiwa" entah kenapa perkataan Ulquiorra tidak ada yang pernah terdengar baik di indera pendengaran pria berambut biru muda itu.

Senyum kecil itu langsung berubah, "Siapa yang sakit jiwa? Kau yang sakit jiwa, huh!" Grimmjow lagi-lagi naik darah.

"Ya, aku tidak akan menggubris perkataan orang gila" setelah itu, Ulquiorra pun pergi meninggalkan Grimmjow dan masuk ke kamarnya yang berjarak satu pintu dari kamar Grimmjow.

Grimmjow sendiri hanya bisa memandangi punggung anggota Espada ke-4 itu sampai ia tak bisa melihatnya lagi. Detak jantung yang berdebar membuatnya merasa semakin aneh. Mungkin Ulquiorra benar, dia sepertinya sudah gila sekarang.

.

.

_Tiga hari kemudian..._

Grimmjow masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Harusnya ia bisa menyimpulkannya dengan mudah tapi ada sesuatu hal yang masih membuatnya ragu. Setelah berkumpul dengan semua anggota Espada yang lain dan juga Tuan Aizen guna membahas rencana ke depan untuk melawan para shinigami mengingat misi mereka bisa dikatakan berbahaya, Grimmjow masih tak bisa berkosentrasi dengan benar.

Matanya sesekali mencuri pandang pada anggota Espada lain yang mungkin sudah membuatnya tidak nyaman hati selama beberapa hari ini. Tetapi, orang yang dimaksud malah bersikap biasa malah mungkin membuat Grimmjow semakin sebal. Anehnya, semarah apapun Grimmjow, ia tak bisa menafikkan fakta kalau sebenarnya ia tertarik padanya tapi lagi-lagi Grimmjow masih seperti berat menerima kenyataan yang ada.

"Hey!" sapa Gin padanya setelah rapat selesai.

"Hemm" Grimmjow hanya berdehem.

Kini mereka berdua telah berada di ruang tengah bersama anggota Espada yang lain tapi Gin dan Grimmjow sedang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya kau ada masalah" ujar Gin.

"_Sou ka.._?"

"Ya, kau mau menceritakan masalahmu? Mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu tapi itu juga kalau kau mau membaginya denganku" ucap Gin masih tetap dengan wajah rubahnya.

Grimmjow berpikir sejenak. Rasanya ia masih sulit untuk percaya pada orang yang pernah menjadi kapten di divisi 3 ini.

"Jatuh cinta itu seperti apa, Gin?" akhirnya pemuda bersurai biru muda itu buka suara.

Gin masih tersenyum, "Jatuh cinta itu ketika kau merasa jantungmu berdebar-debar, ketika kau merasa senang hanya dengan melihatnya, ketika kau merindukannya disaat kau tak melihatnya, ya intinya jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan".

"Apa kau pernah merasakannya?" lagi-lagi Grimmjow (yang mungkin udah kelewat galau) bertanya.

Gin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sembari memasang ekspresi seperti mengingat-ingat, "Mungkin pernah" jawabnya masih dengan tetap tersenyum.

Grimmjow kembali terdiam. Ia seperti menelaah penjelasan Gin sebelumnya.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta, Grimmjow?" _dorr!_ Pertanyaan Gin membuat Grimmjow menatapnya kaget.

"Ah he sepertinya begitu... tapi" Grimmjow sempat menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi apa?" Gin sudah menatapnya penasaran meski kedua iris hijau kebiruan itu tetap tidak terlihat.

"Tidak mungkin kan laki-laki menyukai laki-laki..?" _dorr dorr!_ Kali ini pertanyaan Grimmjow membuat Gin benar-benar shock. Bahkan iris matanya yang jarang terlihat itu kini dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

"Siapa yang kau sukai, Grimm? Jangan bilang kau suka padaku!?" Gin sudah keburu _ilfeel_ dengan Grimmjow.

Grimmjow hanya bisa _face palm_, "Tentu saja tidak! Apa yang menarik darimu, Gin!?" seketika para anggota Espada minus Ulquiorra, Stark dan Tya melihat kearah Gin dan Grimmjow.

Grimmjow langsung membuang muka. Malu dengan reaksi yang didapatkannya barusan.

"Hoo syukurlah. Sebenarnya ada sih yang seperti itu tapi aku tak menyangka pria semacho dirimu ternyata maho juga, Grimm" rasanya Grimmjow mau meninju wajah rubah Gin jika ia tak lupa dia tak hanya berdua dengan Gin di ruangan itu.

"Berhenti mengejekku, _fox face_!" Grimmjow sudah naik pitam.

"Oke oke, santai... ah tapi memangnya siapa yang kau suka, Grimm? Apakah dia anggota Espada juga?" Gin mulai kepo.

Grimmjow hanya membalas mengangguk.

"Biar kutebak, kalau begitu tidak mungkin Harribel... hmm Stark juga tidak mungkin, dia kan lebih macho darimu"

Seketika Grimm benar-benar ingin membunuh Gin tapi lagi-lagi ia serasa tidak punya daya karena galau tingkat dewanya itu.

"Hmm Barragan terlalu tua, Syazel juga sepertinya tidak mungkin... kalian kurang cocok juga,"

"Sebut saja semuanya, Gin... sebut!" Grimm mulai emosi.

"Ah yang ini pasti benar, kutebak dia adalah Ulquiorra Schiffer, si Quarto, ya kan?" _dorr! dorr! dorr!_ Grimmjow cengok di depan Gin.

'Apakah selera milikku mudah ditebak oleh orang lain..?' pikir Grimmjow dalam hati tapi dia hanya terdiam, tak bisa merespon tebakan mutlak Gin Ichimaru.

"Sepertinya aku benar... sudah pernah menyatakan langsung padanya?" Gin bertanya seraya mendekatkan diri pada Grimmjow membuatnya tak nyaman dan langsung saja ia meninju Gin sampai terpental ke dinding.

Espada yang lain hanya bisa melihat Grimmjow dengan tatapan tak mengerti meski ada beberapa yang menatapnya dengan tatapan biasa karena seorang Grimmjow Jeagerjaques memang terkenal arogan dan mudah marah.

Hingga saat Grimmjow ingin pergi ke kamarnya, ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Yaish, kau kalau jalan hati-hati, jangan main asal tabrak!" Grimmjow yang harusnya salah karena terbawa emosi malah dia yang marah-marah.

Yang dimarahi pun hanya bisa menatap Grimmjow lurus membuat Grimm lagi-lagi menelan ludahnya pahit saat tahu siapa yang ia tabrak dan baru saja ia marahi.

"Kau yang menabrakku, sampah. Jadi, jangan berlagak sok benar di depanku, tck" Ulquiorra masih dengan raut minim ekspresinya hanya memandang Grimmjow sinis tapi Grimmjow malah hanya bisa diam mematung hingga, "Berhenti menutupi jalanku, kau mau sampai kapan berdiri disana sampah?" Ulquiorra berjalan melalui Grimm.

Dari kejauhan, sang rubah sedang memperhatikan keduanya.

'Apakah kisah cintamu berjalan mulus, Sexta, sang penghancur? Aku ingin tahu apa kau bisa meruntuhkan sikap super dingin, si kelelawar Ulquiorra, haha~' tanya Gin dalam hati kemudian sebuah senyuman penuh arti segera tergambar pada wajah rubahnya itu.

– _**Author POV end –**_

.

.

**##T.B.C##**

* * *

A/N: oke fix! halo~! harusnya saya lagi masa hiatus sebulan dan baru aktif bulan depan tapi hari ini rasanya ini jari pada gatel pengen nulis fic ttg ulqui-grimm haha #tawanista

oke, saya author baru ^^ biasanya saya nangkring di fandom Kurobasu tapi kali ini entah kenapa pengen aja bikin fict yaoi macem ini ._. sorry kalo ga berkualitas, ane masih newbie, gan~~ ;-; #bow

yosh, smoga kalian suka ini epep :) tolong repiu ya biar ane semangat lanjutinnye.. apa aja deh, mau kritik, saran, dukungan #tsaahauthorngarep xD oke, makasih ya yang udah mau baca ini epep nista, _**aoethor tjintah kaliandt, nanoedajo! **_ see ya kolega~~ Last,

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
